


A Half-Empty Bed

by Mithen



Category: Meitantei Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eri isn't sure why she's gotten stuck nursing her useless husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Half-Empty Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Eri and Kogoro, Beginnings, endings and everything between."

"How did I end up stuck here, again?"

No one answers Eri's sigh: not her daughter, off on some adventure; not the man lying in bed, his face flushed with fever and eyes closed.

Eri contemplates revenge on Ran as she babysits her sick husband.

Kogoro is snoring, a whistling rattling noise that sets Eri's teeth on edge. She stands up to get a glass of water, but pauses at the door, looking back. He rolls over and sighs, his brow beaded with sweat, and wraps his arms around a spare pillow, pulling it close.

Eri remembers their first night together as husband and wife. How he fell asleep on her breast and she stared at the ceiling, dizzy with happiness.

She remembers her first night alone after leaving him, the desolate wideness of the bed.

She remembers all the tears and pain in between.

Kogoro's hands grope in the air, a motion half-lecherous and half-imploring. His rubs his feverish cheek against the pillow and smiles, opens his mouth as if to murmur a name.

Eri closes the door behind her before she can discover which is more unbearable: to hear another woman's name on his lips, or her own.


End file.
